


The Return

by Silveryfeather



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Alloran decides to live on Earth local wife is displeased, Alternate Universe- Ax Returns to Earth, Awkward Flirting, Developing Relationships, Drama, Dubious Science, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Estrid learns to get along with humans, F/M, Fluff, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Marco hits on Estrid much to her horror, Mystery, POV First Person, Romance, Scientific Discoveries, Taste is deadly, Transformation, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveryfeather/pseuds/Silveryfeather
Summary: Estrid returns Earth but this time it's for a common cold virus that seems to have mutated into something dangerous for andalites. But that isn't all the trouble she is going to have. It seems a certain past love interest has popped up as well.





	1. Chapter 1

As I stepped into Earth’s bright light, blinking against it as my sight adjusted, I glance around with my stalks noting the wide somewhat empty space of Earth’s few space ports. I have heard it being described as a big empty airport, at least in the human’s words. But as far as I was concerned, it was unimpressive.

The concrete paved area lacked grass and foliage of any kind. Humans apparently found them dangerous to planes and ships. But they must have never seen an andalite port or simply were just using ill logic to build their ports. It can still have foliage if you knew where and when to place them.

As I looked to the sky I noticed that the sky seemed darker than it should be. In the pictures I saw of earth the sky was bright creamy blue but this one had an odd darkish tint to it. I quickly deduced, as I breathed in, that there was pollution. Not at all healthy.  
  
Feeling slightly dissatisfied with my first impression of Earth, I step down the ramp to the walkway where several humans were waving on travelers to a main building. I looked at one of the humans as I passed surprised by how unusual and admittedly, ugly they looked. Shivering, I looked away focusing on the door I was approaching.

“Alright head to the counter in the back and please have your passports ready.” A rather bored voice calls from beside me, making me snap a stalk in their direction. I calmed down after I realized there was a human sitting on a ‘stool’, staring at me.  
  
I dipped my stalks and make my way to the lines of andalites that were queuing up. I carefully shift my hip bag to my front before digging out my pass. I then looked up wondering how long this was going to take.  
  
But once I was out of here I was out of here for a full year. I had been called to research the problem that many andalites visiting Earth seemed to have. It was something humans called ‘the common cold’. Though it wasn’t the common rhinovirus that humans seemed to get most often.  
  
Apparently for us this virus was attacking more of our stalk eyes and our upper lungs. It seems to have been able to bypass our hyper immune system which was quite concerning all in itself.  Though several cases, with the especially young or exceptionally old, had turned deadly. Very few andalites were traveling to Earth because of it or had to be quarantined before returning to our home world.  
  
I was a microbiologist that mostly specialized in virology. Because of my experience with viruses, and the creation of them, they deemed me experienced enough to deal with this.

I am proud to be chosen for such an important job it’s just being on Earth was what was making me unhappy.  
  
“Next!” I realized that it was my turn next and forced a smile as I stepped up to the counter. I offered my passport to a human with shockingly red lips and eyelashes that looked like they might be hindering her sight.  
  
“Estrid-Corell-Darrath is it?” She was typing on a rather primitive computer in front of herself, as she chewed something. What _was_ that?

  
<Estrid- _Corill-_ Darrath. > I corrected her gently as I took back my passport from her.  
  
“Alright honey.” I could tell that she probably didn’t care how to pronounce my name. Not my problem but it was rather rude. She stamps a paper before sliding it towards me along with a ink pad.  
  
“Stamp this paper with your handprint and please move forward to the photo room to get your picture taken for your ID.” She then returned back to typing.  
  
I did as she said, feeling slightly worried what this ink might do to my skin later, and pressed my hand against the empty square at the bottom of the paper. I slip my hand away to reveal a perfect mark of my hand. I then slipped back the paper before heading towards where she had told me to go.  
  
I was displeased to find that the photo room was small but I was only in there for a few moments.  
  
I was lead to a light purple stage with a cloth in the background. I noticed it was illuminated by several large lights that in fact blinded me. Once I was on the stage I was told to pose with my head slightly to the side and my eyestalks down close to my forehead. It was an unflattering pose but I did so.

They then leveled a camera on me before clicking it several times, blinding me with the flash. I was then sent on my way, stumbling a bit as my eye stalks took longer to recover from the blinding flashes than my main eyes. Why would a human _do_ something like that?  
  
Half an hour later I found myself on the sidewalk in front of the L.A. Space Port looking down at my pass with a small smile on my face. I had managed to make it through the trials of rigorous human security.  
  
As I looked up again I noticed a human next to what I assumed was a specially made ‘car’ but the back was an ‘Andalite trailer’ but really it was just a converted horse trailer. Humans were not subtle about their reuse of ideas and renaming them into something else.  
  
I looked down at what the human was holding and realized that it was actually my ride to my domicile. I approach them with a smile once again taking out my ID to show them.  
  
“Just get in the trailer.” The human mumbles only taking a glance at my ID. I was starting to feel slightly offended now. Were humans really this rude?  
  
I crossly stuffed my ID back into my bag and then marched up into the trailer.

A few more andalites joined me and we were off to the aptly named ‘Centaur Resort’. As we pulled into the dusty little hotel I noticed that many, many scoops were already set up and quite a few were occupied. In the distance was a large field of green earth grasses and multicolored earth flowers.

To andalite tastes, it was a rather dull place but to a human this must’ve looked rather nice.

I step off the trailer looking around with my stalks, wondering where I should go to next. But I didn’t need to figure that out as, what I assumed to be my supervisor, approached me with a grin.  
  
She dips her stalks to me before saying, <Estrid-Corill-Darrath.>  
  
<You must be Tanell-Ardea-Monoren.> I politely dipped my stalks back at her in greeting.  
  
<So how was your trip?> She shooed me on, heading towards a group of scoops in the corner. I walk beside her, surprised that she was friendly. But then again, she wasn’t a human now was she.  
  
<Very well, though the humans I have encountered so far have been rather rude.> I didn’t miss her eyes lighting up in amusement in response.  
  
<You’ll get used to them. Maybe even like them.> She said, amused. I didn’t quite believe her but perhaps I needed to be more open minded.  
  
<Were you waiting for me?> I asked, realizing that she had been quick to find me.  


<Yes I was, I was quite exicited to meet one of our best scientists on the team.> I felt my face heat up at her praise. I knew I was highly intelligent but I wasn’t expecting to be the best on the team. Surely there were others with more experience.  
  
<Thank you.> I quickly said, turning my stalks away to look around.  I noticed that this area seemed a little bit more populated than the one upfront. Even more so with andalian military which made me slightly uncomfortable.  
  
<I see you have noticed our live in guards.> Tanell had noticed me staring at a group of warriors that we passed by. <It’s mostly paranoia on the Electorate’s end. I wouldn’t worry much about something happening.>  
  
<Ah…> My gaze lingers on the group before I quickly turn my stalk away. <So where will I be living?>  
  
<Here.> I nearly stumble into her back when she suddenly stops in front of one of the many scoops doting this area. I quickly back off when she lightly pushes at my front legs with her tail.  
  
<T-Thank you!> I stammered out, shifting away some more.  
  
<Don’t worry, feel free to take a walk around before you depart to the research facility. I’m sure you would like to know about your home for the year.> She steps away from the door, smiling.  
  
<Yes I would.> I smiled back despite my embarrassment. <Perhaps we may talk later once I’ve settled in?>  
  
<Of course, I would like to know one of my scientists better anyway. We will be working closely after all.> She laughed quietly.  
  
<I will see you soon then.> I dip my stalks at her before she does the same back. After one last look at the small lavender female, I walk past her into my scoop.

As my eyes adjusted to the dimmer light, I noticed a lot of my personal effects were already moved in here. I also noticed that they have set up several storage units around the room along with my own computer system I brought with me from the homeworld.  
  
Pleased with my accommodations, I set to work unpacking my boxes.  
  
I set up my photos along one of the tables in the corner along with my data pads and a few homeworld plants that had been carefully stored in canisters for transportation. I flipped on these canisters one by one to reveal a plant bathing in light similar to the andalian sun. Once on, I stowed them away on a shelf around the room.  
  
I then switch on my hologram photos. One of my mother, father, and brother were all placed on their own shelves while one me and my friends on another.  
  
Once I had completed my unpacking, I take a moment to look around with satisfaction. It wasn’t quite home but at least I could make do with what I have.  
  
I walked to my personal computer set up on another table then flips it on. Once it had booted, I opened up a social application that I mostly use to communicate with friends. I was not disappointed to see several people had messaged me in the last hour.  
  
I opened up the first message.  
  
‘ _Estrid, contact me soon.’_ \- Saliem

I stored away the first message, noting to do that once I have the time to talk for an hour. I then opened up the next one.

‘ _Estrid you forgot your repair kit at my place. I had your father pick it up but please be more careful. Hopefully they have kits to purchase on Earth. Talk to me when you can!’_ -Memura

I flinched before looking at my shelves realizing that I forgot the repair kit to my computer. I laughed nervously before sending a thank you and a promise to talk later. How could I have been so foolish?  
  
The last message was my father scolding me for forgetting the kit. I was quick to close the message when the program dinged, telling me that he was in fact still online. He probably knew I was online but I can just hope he wouldn’t say anything else to me.  
  
Finished with clearing out my messages, I closed out my program and switched off my computer before I turned around. I looked at my room one last time before heading out, breathing out a sigh as I do.  
  
I noticed that my neighbor was standing outside of their scoop quietly writing on a data pad. They looked up from what they were doing before dipping their stalks at me then returned to what they were doing. I do the same then walked off.  
  
At first I was lost among the maze of scoops but I managed to procure a map from a passerby that I flagged down. I was a bit less lost now that I had the paper pamphlet but it was still considerably confusing. I could use a turnable map system like they have for some of the large ports on Andal.  
  
But I managed.

The first building I found was the bath which was simply a pool in a building that had a glass roof in order to allow us not to feel as cramped. I peered in for a moment to look at the bubbling blue water that looked slightly like andalite blood.

Shivering I stepped away.  
  
I pull out my map and began moving again, this time seeking out the feeding field. As I trotted on the dirt path something catches my eye, making me stop to look.  
  
A group of andalite males were gathered up around a corral looking like they were egging on some fighters. The sounds of tails clashing together and scraping against one another broke the silence. Curious, I slowly approach the corral before nudging my way between a pair of large males to see what was going on.  
  
My hearts nearly stopped right then and there when I saw who was fighting.  
  
His luxurious blue coat shimmered with sweat, making it glow a lovely color in the yellow earth sun. His green eyes were sharp, focused on his spar partner who clearly had the height advantage. Even as his tail flashed through the air with a deftness that took my breath away. Even now I found myself entranced with him once again.

Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, the only male who I had found myself in love with. The male who had rejected me long ago in favor of the humans. The male who had technically saved my life.

What was he doing _here_ of all places?!

His long tail arches over his head as it clashes with the larger male’s. With liquid grace, he snaps it away before bringing it down. I barely blinked before it was at the shocked warrior’s throat. The smug look on Aximili’s face told it all.  
  
<As you can see, size is not everything on the battlefield.> Aximili moved his tail away before he dipped his stalks to his sparring partner. The larger male does the same, still in awe.  
  
I quickly step back once I realized I was probably interrupting a training session. But I didn’t get away without being noticed by him. Just for a moment our eyes met before I disappeared behind the group of males.

I needed to get away fast.

<That will be it for today. We all have a long day tomorrow and there’s no point in giving each other bruises.> I felt myself start as quickly start trotting off. The group was already dispersing which meant he might actually see me.  
  
I had no idea why but I felt nervous about being approached by him. Nervous about his anger, nervous about having those wounds opened again. Perhaps I was nervous of my own actions or what I might do.  
  
<Excuse me!> I flinched as I heard him. It only took one glance around to see that this was private thought speak he was using. I could feel my nerves starting to eat at me again.  
  
<Yes?> I politely turned towards him my hearts nearly stopping as I saw him trotting towards me, fur glittering in the sun. Maybe he didn’t remember me. I could only hope.

  
<Estrid?> He narrowed his eyes at me, tipping his head to the side. <Estrid-Corill-Darrath?>

Or I could be entirely wrong.

<That is my name Aximili.> I straighten up, feeling light headed now.  
  
<So you remembered me.> His expression was neutral as he gazes at me with all four eyes. He was finding me annoying? That certainly wasn’t good now was it?  
  
<Of course.> I felt my face heating up as I realized that I had said that a bit too strongly.  
  
His eyes narrowed at me. <What are you doing on Earth?>  
  
<I could ask you the same.> I felt the fur along my haunches rise at his accusing tone. <I thought you would still be out there chasing yeerks.>  
  
<The ones I had been chasing had long since left to Kelbrid space.> He stomps a front hoof, making me flinch.  
  
<Too bad.> I replied stiffly, the tension between us becoming noticeably worse.

<Now answer my question. What are you doing here?> I didn’t miss that tail of his flashing behind him, giving away his anger towards me.  
  
<I am here for those common cold cases. I am a microbiologist after all.> I tip my head back to look at him directly in the eyes. I dared him to say something.

His nostrils flared.  
  
<Of course. I thought you would have learned your lesson after what happened.> He was glaring at me now, tail flashing behind him which was a clear warning. He dared to call my bluff it would seem.  
  
<You know I no longer make quantum viruses right? I am here to heal our people.> I flashed my own tail nervously, wondering if I would have to fight him. It had been so many years since I had to fight. I knew I would lose against a well-honed warrior like Aximili.

 

<Keep out of trouble then.> He walks past me, stiff. <Or I will make you behave.>  
  
I stopped him with my tail, kicking a back hoof as I do. I glared at him just as he glared back at me. But it takes me a few moments to soften my expression enough to smile at him.  
  
<Aximili, I did miss you.> For just a moment surprise lights up his face before it falls into a confused look.  
  
<You know I no longer find you attractive as a mate right?> He steps away from my tail, pushing it off of him. He was glaring at me slightly though for a moment I saw sadness in his gaze.  
  
Did he miss me as well? I could only hope.  
  
<Does that mean we can not be friends?> I turned around to face him, already feeling the tension slowly slip out of me. Maybe he was just in tune with my own feelings.  
  
<No, but we can not be mates.> He digs a hoof into the ground, avoiding my gaze now ike a child who had done something naughty.  
  
<I understand that.> Even though it did hurt me on the inside. He still had my hearts for some reason that I couldn’t even fathom. Why couldn’t I have just moved on like any sane female?

I knew that maybe something was wrong with me. Something that only a doctor could fix but I refuse to. I don’t want to be labeled as a mentally unstable vecol. But yet here I was, falling in love with him again. He hadn’t even done anything yet!  
  
<Have a good day Estrid.> He was quick to trot off now, ending our conversation abruptly. I was taken aback but I didn’t pursue him. I knew that we probably wouldn’t be friends anyway considering how he acted towards me.  
  
Shaking my stalks I head off back to my scoop, deciding to give up on the self tour I was giving myself. I didn’t have the heart to continue.

  
The sky was already starting to glow a bright orange as I finally entered my scoop. I wasn’t expecting him to be here which what was probably making me upset. Why did he have to be here of all places?!  
  
I booted up my personal computer, listening to it quietly hum. Once I was able to I clicked on my messenger before finding one of my good friends. They would probably be willing to listen to me.  
  
‘ _Hey are you still awake?_ ’ I typed before sending to her.

 

It was a few moments before she messaged back.

 

‘ _Yeah, why?_ ’

 

‘ _I need to talk.’_

 

‘ _Ah, give me a moment then.’_ It wasn’t long until my video chat alert sounded loudly. I was quick to open it up.  
  
<Did something happen?> I felt relief at my friend’s voice. Her bright amber eyes were bright as she twitches a stalk at me.  
  
<Aximili is living in the same motel as I am. Memura, we had already fought and it hasn’t even been a day!> I sighed, lowering my stalks. My friend looks at me with surprise in her bright eyes before she slowly shakes her stalks.  
  
<He is rather rude isn’t he?> She sounded like she was upset.  
  
<Yeah…> I felt myself heating up as I imagined him again, fighting once more. <But he is rather beautiful.>  
  
<Estrid you really should let him go. He doesn’t like you.> My friend scolded me.  
  
I scuffed a front hoof, feeling embarrassment wash over me. <I’m sorry.>  
  
<Just try to avoid him. Perhaps you might feel better.> She leans back on her back hooves, smiling warmly at me. <Don’t worry, he won’t seek you out.>  
  
<Memura, I do not think I could leave him alone.> Why was I so obsessed over him? Why couldn’t I have just let him go? Perhaps it was because he saved my life?

<Leave him alone. Go flirt with some other males if you need to.> Memura waves a stalk at me in a scolding manner. I felt myself heating up even more, knowing she was right. Perhaps I should maybe look for a few males who might capture my interest. After all, there were warriors all around me. Surely there was one that was available.  
  
<So how’s Earth?> My friend asked, obviously trying to change the subject.  
  
<The air is polluted and the humans are rude. I do not like it here but I must do my job.> I sighed, glad to change the subject anyway.  
  
<I hear humans are rather xenophobic. I feel rather sorry for you that you have to spend a year there.> My friend gives me a sympathetic smile.  
  
<So am I.> I quietly said, tail twitching.  
  
<Excuse me? Estrid?> It sounded like the female from earlier calling to me. I was quick to turn a stalk towards the door seeing her silhouette. I quickly look back to my friend with an apologetic look on my face.  
  
<Go ahead, we can catch up in a bit.> She smiles warmly at me then exited. I sighed heavily then backed away from the computer after I turned it off.  
  
<Yes, I am here.> I replied, walking to the front of my scoop before flipping open the flap. The female was looking at me curiously before she motions with her tail towards where we had come in.  
  
<Come, our ride to the facility is here.> This surprised me a bit.  
  
<Wait, we are going today?> I was torn between wanting to stay in and curiosity to see my new workplace.  
  
<Yes of course, we need to start as soon as possible.> She said this as if it was rather obvious. I lowered my ears then glanced into my scoop before stepping out.  
  
<Very well, lead the way then.> I replied with a forced smile. She smiled back at me before walking off, calling to the others who formed a big group behind her. I stayed in the back looking around as I did.  
  
That’s when I saw _him_ join our group.  
  
Oh no! Is he really working at the same facility as I was!?

He seemed to have noticed me as well, giving me a look that told me to stay away before disappearing into the group. I felt myself tremble for a moment before I shook my stalks, wondering if I really wanted to go now.  
  
But I knew that if I tried to leave or refuse to go I might be reprimanded. So with a heavy sigh, I continued to follow.

 

END OF CHAPTER

 

  



	2. Chapter 2

The research facility also known as ‘E.G.S.R.F’ or ‘Earth’s Galactic Scientific Research Facility’ but the first was a lot less of a ‘mouthful’ in the human’s opinion.

As we walked up the concrete path to the main building I was in awe of it’s many circular domes and lovely light blue walls. Even the scents coming from it wasn’t quite as sterile as I might have thought. Almost sweet in a sense. It was rather obvious that this place was built by andalite hands. But despite this I knew it was a multi-species facility.

As far as I know there were just humans and andalites but there were rumors of yeerks as well. But that wouldn’t be possible right? Surely they wouldn’t let them in such a prestigious place of science.

As I made my way up the clean pathway I could feel excitement already starting to bubble inside of me. I couldn’t wait to see what kind of facilities they had. What my workroom will look like. Of course my fellow colleagues that I’ll be working with. It was only a matter of time now!

  
The clear glass doors slid open and a cool gush of air brushed over me as I entered. Shivering slightly I glance around taking in the forum just for a moment. It wasn’t extravagant but it was quite clean, up to andalite standards. There was a young looking andalite female at the front desk, looking bored as she looks down into a personal pad.  
  
Tanell comes up beside me as several other andalites dispersed to their own hallways quietly. I blinked as I looked at Tanell wondering if she was going to show me around. The older female quietly brushes down the creamy purple fur on her chest before motioning for me to follow with her tail.  
  
<So as you can see this facility was made with mostly andalites in mind.> Was the first thing she said as I joined her side.  
  
<I could see that. Humans work here as well?> I noticed in the foyer that there were chairs and tables that were of human nature.  
  
<No, not really. Government officials on Earth mandated that we should at least provide accommodations for humans anyway.> She lets out an amused snort as she leads me down a wide hallway.  
  
<Ah, I assume this is part of the embassy then.> I thought this was a multi-species facility like so many others that andalites were allowed to research at, perhaps I was wrong.  
  
<Yes it is.> She answered. <Now this is the xenobiology sector that mostly deals with flora and fauna of earth.> She stops by a window allowing me to peer inside. In the room were several large earth mammals. I recognized one as being a cow. It looked like they were currently extracting blood from that one.  
  
<Ah.> I step away just as she does. I wasn’t much interested in animals but it was nice knowing that we at least had the option for that here.

<You’ll be dealing with microflora so you’ll be on this side.> She stopped by another window where several andalites were currently recording a hologram display of a sort of rod-shaped bacteria. At least I assumed it was bacteria.

<Now you don’t have any need to go anywhere else but this sector. If you want to go to another sector you must get permission along with a pass to do so.> She smiled brightly before moving on again. I blink after her but nodded in agreement. I don’t think I would need to if I got all the equipment I needed.  
  
<Now this will be your office.> She stops by a pad and motions for me to place my hand on it. <It’s already set up to your DNA pattern so you don’t need to get it programmed.>  
  
I looked between her and the data pad before I carefully stepped past her. I placed my hand on the pad and listened to it hum for a moment before it clicked then swung open.

I wasn’t expecting much as I stepped into my office, glancing around. Just the essentials such as a computer, a sample analyzer and a few cabinets full of beakers and chemicals. Which is what I needed exactly.

<Thank you, I wasn’t expecting to get my own though.> I said stepping in.  
  
<Well you’ll be handling dangerous flora so you must be isolated during your time here.> She said before motioning towards a human-like shower in the corner. <Please rinse off before you leave this room.>  
  
<Sterilization chamber I assume?> I glanced over the shower, amused. It certainly didn’t look like one but perhaps the laws were different here.  
  
<The humans don’t trust us putting a real one in. They think it might get stuck closed.> She sounded amused as well.  
  
I shook my stalks before slowly walking around my room, wondering what I should be doing. I glance over at Tanell, questioning her silently.  
  
<Your computer already has reports loaded into it so please go ahead and read them.> Tanell dips her stalks before adding. <I am glad to have a Electorate sponsored scientist on the team.>  
  
I felt myself heating up under my fur as I smiled politely in reply. <I am glad to be working with you as well.>  
  
Tanell silently says goodbye with a wave of her tail then leaves, leaving the door open. I sighed through my nose before heading to the door. I pause for a moment then stick my upper body out glancing around.  
  
I settled my eyes on a pair of warriors standing at the end of the hall.

They greeted me with a dip of their stalks and I do the same before returning back to my room. Of course I was glad that it wasn’t Aximili guarding this sector. Or at least I hoped he wasn’t.  
  
I made my way to my computer and turned it on using a button on the underside of its stand. The screen flickers on before loading up a nearly blank starting screen. There were a few files here and there, including some that I knew had to be the reports. So I opened one and got to work.

 

_Earth Date: 4/15/20XX_

_Time: 6:15 AM_

_Doctor Illidarr-Leffan-Esgarrouth_

_Symptoms of patients who have contracted the mutated rhinovirus are rather alarming when comparing to the symptoms humans face from the non-mutated virus. I have found that in the respiratory tract, more specifically the main chambers, there are signs that the virus is multiplying at an alarming rate._ _  
_   
_In the youngest patient I had studied, a child that was a mere 6 months old, it had multiplied to the point where the muscle tissue of the mid-thoracic respiratory chamber had been compromised leading to acute bleeding. The patient had tubes placed down through the nostril to pull blood from the lungs lest they drown in their own bodily fluids._

_The oldest patient I had studied was a 78 year old female with problems breathing and eating. The doctors treating her had discovered the virus had infected not only the respiratory chambers of the lower body but also the digestive tract running down her front legs. They were so swollen that there was no way for ingested grass to reach the barard pouch. This led to her only being able to eat with her back hooves._ _  
_   
_The healthier adolescents and adults that I studied varied in symptoms. Some were severe while others were manageable. Though this morning several of those adults had worsen over the last day and were forced to be in a sling bed due to the lack of motor ability in the legs. It turns out their legs had swollen just as the older females had but, horrifyingly enough, to the point where the joints were no longer usable._

_This ends my report for now. I will continue to study the effects of the virus until a later date._

I leaned back on my hind legs frowning slightly at the report. So this virus had mutated from a simple nuisance to this? But how? What had triggered such a change?  
  
I decided to open the second report hoping that this might have some information I needed on the composition of the new virus.

_Date: 6/23/20XX_

_Time: 5:25 PM_

_Researcher Mertil-Arridun-Xenfier_

_So far attempts in trying to cure this mutated virus had lead to more questions than answers. The samples I had experimented on had mutated as soon as PBC was introduced with the virus currently programed into it. Upon several infected cells being consumed by the PBC the others seemed to start changing their outward appearances until the PBC could no longer recognize it._

_It would seem like this virus had ‘evolved’ to fight the immune systems of andalites. But why and how had this happened?_

_Further research is needed._

I needed more than that. That could be just all they had on the virus right? So I opened the next report hoping there was something more.

 

_Date: 6/29/20XX_

_Time: 8:59 AM_

_Researcher Mertil-Arridun-Xenfier_

_After several days of attempting to find a reason for this mutation my results had come up inconclusive and the sample had to be thrown away. The virus had simply mutated into a form that was not recognizable to its original one. It has so far evaded attempts of my newly programed nano-doc._

_I had programed my nano-docs into reading the virus’ main DNA and attacking it based on the DNA that was put into it. At first it had worked and the nano-doc actively hunted down and destroyed all viruses and infected cells that it could find. But soon it slowly stopped attacking clearly infected cells which only indicated that the virus had mutated even further._

_This virus had changed a small part of it’s base DNA to trick the nano-doc into not destroying it. This could only mean that attempts of using technology to kill it will fail._

_I had decided to name this virus ‘Mutagitis Virus’. But it’s short name will the ‘Andalian Cold’ so that humans can quickly identify it as well._

_This ends my report._

 

That was the last report it would seem, no others were on screen. I began to realize why I was brought here in the first place. They weren’t successful in trying to figure out why the virus was mutating or what was causing it.

I get up again letting out a small snort feeling like I had an uphill climb ahead. This virus had to have a reason to mutate like this. If anything, I was worried that if an infected andalite somehow came in contact with other species that it might jump to them as well. This virus was unstable, it just had to be unstable.

I turn off my computer knowing that it didn’t have much else information to tell me. I stretch for a moment before making my way to the door, wondering if I can find Tanell. I carefully press my hand against the pad before stepping out. The door closed behind me with a click.

I made my way back down the hall to the foyer. I stop for a moment to look into that animal room again. I noticed that one of the andalites from before seemed to be looking rather shaky on their hooves. She stumbles into a table as her front legs gave out.

I feel my hearts drop to my hooves as I noticed something leaking out of the bottom of their hooves.

<Hold on!> I called quickly heading to the door that lead into the room. I slammed my hand none too gently on the pad and was glad that it responded to my touch. But just as I start to step inside, someone’s tail yanks me back before the door closes then locks.

Startled, I pushed away with my back legs before turning my eyestalks on the one who had grabbed me. A male with a glittering green military collar stood behind me looking upset.  
  
<She’s been infected.> He growls, already shuffling me away from the door. It takes me a moment to collect myself before I faced him.  
  
<By what?> I asked quickly, feeling slightly woozy now. What kind of illness would do that?!  
  
<The Andalian Cold.> He answered, turning his stalks to the end of the hall where several medical researchers were trotting towards us, covered from head to toe in clear plastic clothing. I felt slightly ill at his words.

_That_ virus did this. But how?!

<Alright move!> I was shoved aside by a large male in the hazmat clothing who promptly pressed his hand against the door. The door slides open fast again before the doctors filed in. I watched as they surrounded the poor female. One with a needle kneels down by her head and carefully tilts it before sticking it into the jugular. It only takes a few moments before the female falls asleep.  
  
<Estrid, keep out of the way!> I jumped as I heard Aximili’s voice, feeling my hearts starting to pound. I was quick to move as Aximili barges into the room, wearing the same hazmat clothing as the other andalites. Beside him was a pair of larger males carrying a stretcher between them.  
  
Once the large males had loaded the female onto the stretcher they carefully throw a sterile blanket over her whole body before transporting her out of the room. But not before being sprayed by the doctors to clean off anything that go onto them in there.  
  
The medical researchers left behind the two males with Aximili trailing behind them. He keeps his gaze firmly forward, frowning more as he passes me by. I could tell he was ignoring me now. Fine, he can do as he pleases.

The room was later shut down and quarantined. Who knew how long it would be until we could actually use it again considering the whole room was probably contaminated. The other scientists were detained for suspicion of infection.

This was when I started realizing exactly how _bad_ this was.

As I entered my office again, I found myself looking at the cabinet again. Something was bothering me, something I should’ve done. But what could I have done in that situation? I would’ve gotten infected as well if I had gone in there.  
  
<Estrid?> I turn a stalk around until I was looking at Tanell. Behind her was a young male who nervously shifts behind her. I noticed they both were wearing hazmat clothing, the male holding what seemed to be sample beakers.  
  
<You are collecting samples?> I asked, already figuring it out.  
  
<Yes we are.> She straightens up, eyes focusing on my own. <Please sterilize yourself and get on a hazmat suit. I will promptly return with the sample.>  
  
I nodded my stalks as I watched them leave, closing the door behind them. I breathe in deep before heading to the shower. I carefully turned it on and flinched as slightly warm water washed over me, making my skin tingle. I looked up towards the ceiling, wondering what was going to happen.  
  
It has only been a day and already things were happening. I felt overwhelmed by just the thought of handling this virus. That coupled with the argument, I just wanted to go home and curl up. But I must do my job.  
  
<Estrid! Change of plans!> Tanell comes back in, looking ruffled and missing her assistant. <The medical wing is disallowing any sample collections until the patient is stable.>  
  
I blinked at her, stepping out from the shower still dripping wet. <Ah, so does that mean… I can go for the day perhaps?>  
  
<You wish to leave?> She blinked, surprised.  
  
<Yes, I am rather tired. I believe that I will not be much help if I need rest.> I could already feel myself drying off as I walked forward. This was apparently some kind of high vapor water.  
  
<I think we both should leave for the day.> She suddenly smiles, backing out of my office. I watched as she starts removing her hazmat suit. I tip my head at her quietly before walking up, tail swishing across the ground. I couldn’t help but noticed how ruffled she looked as she pops the bottom off with a simple button.  
  
Gathering up the suit, she turns around motioning for me to follow. I nod my stalks and leave the room for the last time that day.

 

* * *

 

 

Considering the trailer for our motel wasn't going to come until 3:00 PM, human time, we needed to ‘waste some time’. Tanell suggested we perhaps go to a human restaurant to get something to eat but I was quick to decline. I knew that if I was around food again I wouldn’t control myself. Plus I did not have a proper morph.

Tanell was disappointed but she didn’t fight me on it. So instead she offered to take me to a human park to perhaps feed. I was unsure about it but in the end accepted. I wasn't sure about human grasses but perhaps a run would do me some good.  
  
The walk to the park was surprisingly uneventful. I noticed a few humans taking pictures of us and human children giggling as we walked by but none of that being cornered by angry humans or being stopped to act as props for some human’s photo.  
  
The park itself though, was packed with humans and with quite a few andalites as well. The concrete walkway that went through the part was covered in foot and hoof prints from when it was drying. Along the paths were rows of in season flowers and past those was a rolling field of green grass.

There were trees placed here and there as well, providing shade. Humans seemed to enjoy these shaded areas because that’s where most of them seemed to be congregating.  
  
I felt a lot better being in the open now.  
  
<I am rather sorry for the eventful day you have been having.> Tanell smiled at me as we walked along the concrete path. I blinked rapidly before looking away.  
  
<It is not your fault of course. It’s good to keep things interesting.> I quickly replied to her.  
  
Tanell turns her stalks away from me before twisting them around to look beside and behind her. <Well it’s good to hear that then.>  
  
We both fell into awkward silence. I didn’t know much about this female which made it slightly hard to keep a conversation. But relationships don’t start quickly, not even friendships.  
  
<So tell me Estrid,> I perked up a bit as she spoke to me again. <Why did you take this job? Especially one of your status could have easily gotten something more high profile.>  
  
I lowered my head before twisting my tail for a moment there were a lot of personal reasons why I took this job. First I was afraid that maybe some of that quantum virus I had created somehow survived. But that wasn’t the case it would seem but still it worried me. That and I felt a sense of duty to help the humans due to my mistakes.  
  
<Well perhaps it is best I left the homeworld for awhile. There isn’t much hands on work there to do besides a few diseases. But genetical diseases are not my field as you might know.> I answered with a small laugh, pushing aside my other thoughts. Perhaps a bit of time off the homeworld might do me some good anyway.  
  
<Of course.> She lets out a small laugh surprising me. She really was the happy one wasn’t she? <Perhaps we can get some food sometime. I know a restaurant downtown that is my favorite.>  
  
I dipped my stalks though I still wasn’t certain that I wanted to go. I didn’t even have a human morph that wasn’t a child. Perhaps I can go through the bureau and request to do so.  
  
<I believe I will take you up on that at a later date. I still haven’t acquired a human morph of course.> I kicked a back hoof before I looked at a pair of humans throwing what seemed to be a disc through the air. I spent a moment looking at them before ultimately deciding I didn’t understand.

<Oh! _That’s_ why you declined my first offer! Perhaps tomorrow I’ll help you put in a request. > She twists her tail as well before breaking off into a trot.  
  
I sped up with her as I enjoyed the feeling of stretching my muscles. Despite the dirty air, the park seemed a bit cleaner. Perhaps the trees were to thank for that one.

<Tanell!> A male’s voice calling Tanell’s name made me pause looking around. I was surprised to see the young male from earlier trotting towards us both. Though he seemed only focused on Tanell.  
  
Tanell’s eyes lit up before she eagerly trots towards the other male. Though I had half expected them to touch tails in a friendly, familiar manner or even just dip stalks. What I didn’t expect to see was them kiss!  
  
The male’s hands firmly cupped Tanell’s cheeks as she does the same to them. The two gently rubbed each others cheeks and my face began to burn. I averted my gaze, embarrassed that I had witnessed such an intimate moment.

In public as well!

<Oh! Sorry Estrid.> I dared to peek a stalk at them. They both were looking at me with equally sheepish expressions. Tanell brushes her tail along, who I suspect now to be, mate’s side. He shakes his stalks at her before shooting me an apologetic look before trotting away.  
  
<I forgot that you aren’t used to Earth’s customs.> She dips her stalks to me before smiling nervously. <Oh Earth one can kiss in public since it’s not considered taboo. We have a saying on Earth that is ‘do as the humans do’. You are no longer on Andal so why not?>  
  
I carefully rubbed a stalk on my other, feeling it tingle for some reason. Of course I hadn’t realized that on Earth kissing in public wasn’t taboo. But still… it was shocking. But at least now I knew that she wasn’t being impish about it.

 

<V-Very well… I take it he’s your mate then?> I decided to quickly change the subject. Tanell glanced over at the male, who was now standing under a tree patiently, then back at me.  
  
<He’s technically my boyfriend actually. We haven’t gotten a chance to set a date for our ceremony.> I noticed her nose turning a bright color of blue before she blinks rapidly. <But really! That’s not improper! Humans do the same!>  
  
<Ah…> I scuffed a back hoof, wondering what other things differed here. On Andal, kissing someone who isn’t your mate was considered improper though not taboo. <What is his name?>  
  
<Ah! Serrinal-Proscon-Carindall.> She was blushing again which made me laugh internally. She really did seem apologetic about her display. I almost even felt bad about making a big deal about it.  
  
<Well perhaps I should leave you two alone then.> I needed to get away anyway to calm down for a moment. My hearts were pounding in my chest now.  
  
<Sorry Estrid, perhaps we can do this another time.> She called after me as I walked away.  
  
<Yes perhaps! Good-bye!> I called trotting off quickly. She echoed my goodbye before returning to her mate’s side. I felt myself burning around my ears as I watched them kiss again with a stalk before trotting off side by side, flanks brushing together.

Though something about the scene made me feel longing. I was of course a mature female now but I had yet to start searching for a mate. But finding a mate was the least of my worries at this time. Though that didn’t stop me from wanting to sometimes.  
  
I felt myself blushing further as I realized my thoughts were slowly wandering to Aximili again. I quickly shake that thought off, scolding myself for thinking of it. Perhaps Memura was right, maybe I do need to start flirting with other males.  
  
Now I was simply getting irritated with myself. Why was I worrying about these things anyway! I needed to focus on my job not romance!  
  
I stomped a front hoof startling a pair of humans who were walking by. I quietly apologized before quickly trotting away, tail held at a slightly higher angle.  
  
No for now on my focus must be on finding a cure to this ‘Andalite Cold’. But I barely had any clues or leads besides those entries I had read.

Perhaps tomorrow I should see if I can get some samples from that one ill female back at the center.

 


	3. Chapter 3

It was a rather chilly morning when I had awoken. I wasn’t expecting the temperatures to drop from a tolerable seventy-four degrees fahrenheit to a chilling fifty-five. I was half tempted not to even leave my warm scoop that morning. But I had work to be done.    
  
Over the last week I had been hard at work looking over the basics of the common cold virus and the new Andalian Virus. So far my research has led me to nothing. The Andalian Virus has mutated to the point where you wouldn’t even know the original virus unless you dig into their DNA strands.    
  
I had been hoping to visit some patients with the virus but my requests to visit the medical wing continue to be denied. It was starting to get frustrating.

My breath billowed out in clouds as I stepped from my scoop, shivering. I noticed a fog had settled over the motel obscuring anything past fifty feet. I wasn’t too concerned about the fog so I moved on, focused on getting to the feeding area before it got too crowded. Even as I fluffed my fur against the cool breeze I still wished to be in my scoop.    
  
<Estrid!> I turn a stalk around to see Serrinal trotting up to me. The slim male gracefully steps by my side, smiling down at me as he does. <I see you are enjoying California’s odd cold days.>   
  
<I hadn’t realized that it would be this cold.> I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to warm myself up as I rubbed my arms.    
  
<Well you’ll either get used to it or start wearing human clothes.> He laughs in my mind.    
  
<Ah…> I wasn’t built for cold weather and I wasn’t too thrilled to wear those stuffy garments that I was provided a few days ago.    
  
<Tanell and I are going to go to this human ‘bar’ Friday and we were rather hoping you would join us.> I turned a stalk towards him a bit surprised that he would offer. I had heard of bars before and they seemed to be a place where humans get intoxicated then find one-night matings. I wasn’t sure if either of those things were interesting enough.    
  
<I shall think on it.> I reply stiffly.    
  
I noticed that he seems to deflate a bit but soon he was straightening up, smiling. <Alright then! Just let me know if you want to!>   
  
With that he trots off ahead of me and down to the feeding fields. I sighed quietly through my nose wondering if I really should take them up or not. Maybe I needed to take a break but then again who knows what kind of sleazy humans hang around bars. I had heard humans were rampant xenophiles. That was none too comforting. 

I slowed down as I noticed Aximili trotting in the distance surrounded by several males. He was joking with them and lightly slapping them with his tail once in awhile. I couldn’t take my stalk off of him as I took in his body once again. But that little infatuated moment was quick to pass and I yanked my stalk away, wondering why I couldn’t just move on.    
  
Maybe I should take them up on their offer.    
  


* * *

  
  
<Record Ninety-Eight, date, 06/13/20XX, I have had no breakthroughs as of yet. My requests to examine patients with the virus continue to be denied leaving me with just records to search through. The virus goes through antigenic shifts often and display mutative similarities to the human influenza virus. Though I have yet to encounter any truly drastic changes.> I pause as I look down at the computer screen, waiting for the virus to finish multiplying in the cell it had infected. The cell popped but the viruses came out only ever so slightly different.    
  
<The Andalian Cold seems to have enter a state of mutative dormancy which I believe might attribute to the blood samples I have introduced to my virus samples having mostly dead or dying PBC blood cells.> I turn off my recorder then placed it back onto the table, feeling slightly irritated. I needed this virus to mutate like it had in the reports but it simply wasn’t! Was the sample I have been given tampered with?!   
  
<By the three stars, I need extract.> I stretch out, feeling tiredness drag at my body. I wish I could find something that may help me but it feels like the medical wing is doing all they can to deny me access to fresh samples.

I turn off my screen and instead make my way to the newly installed freezer where I was keeping some of the dormant samples. I open the front flap with the tip of my tail blade as I slip on my gloves and face mask. I pull out a greyish vial with the sample I had been freezing.    
  
<Now lets see how well you did in the cold.> I think aloud to myself as I pull out a glass slide from the drawer just next to the freezer. I then carefully twist the stainless steel cork out keeping it as far away from my body as possible.    
  
Once I had gotten a small glob of the sample onto the slide, I put a plastic cover over it before walking to my projector. Slipping the sample under my microscope, I switch on the main screen looking up.    
  
On the screen was several round viruses seemingly just floating in the preservative fluids I put them in. At first I thought they had died, which would certainly be a miracle. But as I suspect as it starts warming up they slowly come to life again.    
  
Thus that ends another one of my experiments.   
  
I glance at the screen again as I type my results into my computer. I take a pause as I notice they were rapidly becoming active despite the liquid being well below twenty degrees still. That was certainly frightening. That could possibly mean they could survive in colder environments and even in dead tissue.    
  
I close my main eyes as I focus my stalk eyes on my computer. I need to find something about them that was a weakness. We couldn’t freeze our patients.   
  
<Estrid?> I look up from my computer to see Tanell coming in dressed in full hazmat attire. Once the door closes I look back down wondering what she had for me. She sets down a vial of blood in front of me.    
  
<What is this?> I pick up the vial, swirling around the blue liquid for a moment.    
  
<A sample for you.> She replies as she crosses her arms over her chest with a smug smile. <War-Prince Aximili allowed me to get it from one of the patients.>   
  
< _ War-Prince  _ Aximili?> I wasn’t sure if I should’ve been impressed or annoyed. He seems to be moving up in ranks faster than a lot of soldiers do. He even skipped the warrior rank to become prince!   
  
Very impressive indeed.    
  
<Yes War-Prince Aximili.> She leans on one of her back hooves as I walk to one of my cabinets to safely store away the vial in a cooler. I kept a stalk on her smug expression as she looks me up and down.    
  
<Is there something else you wish to speak to me about?> I could feel the fur on my shoulders pricking under her gaze.    
  
<You two seem to like each other.> She leans forward. I wrinkle my nose at her.    
  
<No we do not.> I grouse while carefully closing the lid to my cooler. I was wondering what she could possibly be getting at.    
  
<Oh that’s too bad, the way he looks at you makes me think->   
  
<The way he looks at me?> I crook a stalk towards her, wondering what  _ that  _ could have possibly meant. He looks at me something besides a glare?

<Oh yes! He looks after you like he wishes to mat-> I put my tail up, already done hearing what she had to say. My face was already burning with shame and that comment just made it that much worse. Was he really just lusting after me? Really?!   
  
<I do not wish to hear about him. I have other things to do than to worry about that pretentious fool of a  _ War _ -Prince.> I still was not used to calling him that. When did he get that title?

<Oh, very well.> Tanell straightens herself up but didn’t wipe that smug look off of her face. <Perhaps you will like to join me and Serrinal to dine at this place we had found?>   
  
<Is it a bar?> I asked, closing the cabinet.    
  
<Oh he asked you about that?> Tanell looks surprised. She wasn’t asking me to go to a bar in the middle of a work day right?   
  
<Yes and I said I might think about it.> I turn towards her, crossing my arms over my chest.    
  
<No, it isn’t a bar. It’s simply a place where we may have lunch.> She twitches an ear at me in amusement. I feel myself relax at this, nodding my stalks. That I can accept.    
  
<Very well, when shall we take our lunch then?> I ask, curious.    
  
<Right now… well after you take a shower of course.> She looks me over from tail tip to stalk tip. I nod again, already knowing I must decontaminate myself. She steps back to the door as she adds, <Meet me in the foyer. Serrinal is probably bothering the receptionist again, so hurry.>   
  
<Very well.> I sigh, wondering how she deals with Serrinal’s flirting. I would have already thumped him with my tail if I was his mate. Tanell seems looser in terms of her allowing her mate to do other things. Another thing that was strange about her.

Once I had showered and dried off I exited my office before carefully locking it. I mussed up my mane for a moment, fluffing it up before walking down the hall. Just as I make it to the end I hear Aximili’s voice roar in my head.   
  
<STOP.>

I flinch heavily at his tone wondering what had pulled his fur. I turn around to face him, readying myself for another fight with him.    
  
<Ah…> I stood frozen at the end of the hall as Aximili approaches me. I could practically feel the waves of anger rolling off of him as he stomps over to to me.    
  
<You were in the medical wing weren’t you?> He suddenly shoves his face into mine, fur fluffing around his haunches.    
  
<I have no clue what you are talking about. I was in my office the whole day.> I straighten up, looking directly into all four of his eyes with my own.    
  
<Don’t lie to me  _ Estrid _ , one of the blood vials are missing and the practitioners are panicking. Did you take it or not?> He billows warm breath into my face, making me flinch away ever so slightly. I wish he wouldn’t corner me like this. Others might think he was about to attack me.

 

On second thought, let them.

 

<I did not take any blood vials Aximili.> My mind flashed back to that vial Tanell had given me just a fifteen minutes ago. She wouldn’t do that would she?   
  
<I request to search your office then Estrid.> He takes a step back, crossing his arms over his chest. He was glaring at me quite strongly now.   
  
<Denied, I had not taken it. Now leave me be Aximili, I’m tired of looking at your face.> I turn away from him, turning to the right to continue on my way. I flinch as I hear his tail scraping against the floor. But I ignore him as I continue on my way. It’s his problem if he thinks I stole something.    
  
Though I might need to have a talk with Tanell.    
  
<Estrid!> Tanell practically bounces on her hooves like some yearly as I enter the room. Her tail lifts high while her eyes sparkled with delight. Her mate simply smiles at me though I could tell he was embarrassed by his mate’s behavior.    
  
<Ready to go then?> She bounces to my side, eyeing me with a grin. I dip my stalks in reply as my tail scrapes along the ground a few times. I was still wondering if she had actually stolen the sample she had given to me.    
  
<Alright then! Let’s go!> She moves on ahead with her mate slowly trailing behind her.    
  
<You might want to sit across from us. Tanell doesn’t control herself around food.> Serrinal warns me lightly as we head down the street.    
  
<She seems a lot more excited today it would seem. It isn’t just the food is it?> I wonder if Serrinal knew something about the blood sample. Serrinal looks at me for a moment before looking away, ear twitching.    
  
<You should ask her that yourself.> The way he spoke tells me that he knew something. What were these two up to? Was he apart of this?   
  
<I will then.> I move on ahead to Tanell’s side keeping pace with her at a light trot. I notice Serrinal looking after me with a nervous expression as I look back at him with my stalk. Tanell smiles brightly at me as she slows down enough for me to fall into a brisk walk.   
  
<Where did you get the sample Tanell?> I ask, staring her right in the primaries.    
  
<So they found out?> She wasn’t even trying to hide it.    
  
<I was cornered by War-Prince Aximili who accused me of stealing.> I wrinkle my nose at her, wondering what had gone through her mind to make her think that was a good idea.   
  
<Ah…> Her guilt was visible on her face, she wouldn’t even look at me. <I saw all the requests you had made being denied by War-Prince Aximili so I just got them myself.>

Aximili had been the one denying my requests?! What was  _ wrong  _ with that fool? Oh I had a lot to speak with him about now. He is now simply blocking me from doing my work properly.    
  
<I will not speak of this to them but please refrain from doing so again.> I look away from her, ears pinning back against my head. That fool… that absolute fool…   
  
<Yeah… I’m sorry I guess... > Tanell stops as Serrinal gently brushes against her side. He looks down at her quietly before looking back over at me.    
  
<Estrid, this is obviously something having to do with something between you and Aximili. I had never once seen him deny requests like that before until you came here. Was there something you did to make him think you might be a danger?> Serrinal gazes at me steadily. Though he held no accusations in his eyes. Just curiosity.    
  
<It was simply a long time ago… I had done something to make him not trust me. But it doesn’t matter anymore considering that it had long been resolved. I would’ve hoped that he would have forgotten or forgiven me but it is obvious he hasn’t.> I wrinkle my nose looking to the ground. I wonder if he didn’t trust me because of what I had almost done. Does he think I might create another?   
  
Why was he being so obvious?

  
<Well if you need help or anything then don’t be afraid to go to the head of security. He’s supposed to be protecting us not deterring us.> Tanell pushes away from Serrinal with a small smile. For just a moment I found myself smiling just a little bit. How did I meet such kind people?   
  
<Now let’s go eat, I’m hungry!> Tanell pushes me forward with her tail, laughing. I smiled back at her silently as I break into a trot.


End file.
